The Phone Call
by My-OTP-is-Better-Than-Sex
Summary: River has just started teaching archeology as Oxford, but when she gets a phone call from the TARDIS teaching is the last thing on her mind. A two part story. Part one is rated 'T', and part two is rated 'M' for sexy times. Basically smut.
1. Part 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction on this website. My awesome Betas, Way Worse Than Scottish and FireWhiskeyDays really helped pull it all together. Special thanks to Way Worse Than Scottish for adding in River's catch phrase, 'spoilers, sweetie'. This is a two part fic. I've rated part one 'T', and part two 'M' because of the smut. Part one can stand alone if you don't want to read about sexy times.

* * *

**The Phone Call**

* * *

River hadn't been working at the university for very long. It had only been a few months really, and she didn't want her students to think they could get away with any nonsense in her classroom. Luckily, she wasn't having any trouble swaying college students to take her class, and always had a full hall of students eager to learn. She was sure it had nothing to do with her failure to follow the school dress code; she found it much too stuffy and conservative anyway. Today, for example, she was wearing her black leather pants, a red blouse that hung down in the front showing her ample cleavage, and daringly high black heels. If you've got it, flaunt it, River always thought.

Her current lecture was on one of the duller archeology topics, and none of her students were paying much attention. She sighed, and then glared at several of her students, who quickly stuffed their cell phones back into their pockets when they noticed her gaze. The year was 2006, only the beginning of the technological advancements on Earth, and it would only get worse with time, she reminded herself. Still, that was no excuse, and she was already annoyed about the lack of air conditioning in the lecture hall. River resumed her lesson on the different types of fossils, but was quickly interrupted by the loud ring of a cell phone.

"Who didn't silence their-," River stopped mid-sentence when she realized that the phone ringing was in fact coming from her own bag. "Shit," she whispered under her breath as she started to dig around in her bag trying to find the damn thing. A few students snickered, and River gave them an apologetic look. She gasped when she realized it wasn't her normal cell that was ringing but her communicator, a direct link to and from the TARDIS.

"Umm, I have to take this," she muttered, absently casting her eyes over her class as if daring them to be too loud. She clicked a few buttons on the communicator and held it up to her ear. "This better be important," she nearly growled into it. The Doctor knew better than to interrupt her classes.

"What, I don't get a 'hello sweetie'?" The Doctor asked in his best pouty voice. She didn't answer. "Anywaaays," he said trying to procure a more serious tone, "I need you. And, um... It's important," he added.

"Are you in trouble?" she asked in mock concern, looking around at her students' questioning faces. She was worried, but it wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself. Yes, he was known to get himself into some sticky situations... and in fact she had already had to save him twice this month. She changed her mind; the Doctor really couldn't take care of himself. It sounded to her like he was trying to make light of the situation; which was something he did when he was nervous. "Oh yeah, loads of trouble, I think you need to get out here right away," he said with what River assumed to be a smirk on his face. "So where and when are you- I'll come get you," he prodded, clearly way more excited than he need to be.

"Sweetie," she said warningly, "you need to tell me what's wrong right now. I'm in the middle of a lecture, and a classroom of college kids are staring at me."

"Oh, OH," The Doctor said suddenly in understanding. River huffed, but smiled for her class.

"Is this something we can talk about later?" She asked.

"Oh, erm, not really," said The Doctor. "You see my problem is that I miss my wife. It's just me and the TARDIS, because your parents are away on holiday. So I really need you here with me. Right now, River." River could hear the desire on his breath when he said her name sending a shiver down her spine.

"What kind of problem is it then?" River asked, smiling lightly.

"An intimate problem," he purred. She fought the shiver that went through her.

"And you need my help to fix it?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Oh River, I think you're the only one who could fix it," he said, his voice deepening all of a sudden.

"Oh, really?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you have many ways to fix my… er, problem," he said in a low tone.

"Spoilers, sweetie," she teased. Oh, she was enjoying this.

"Oh, forget about your students and your spoilers, River, and come!"

River looked around at the classroom, and then back at the phone. "My class is over in thirty minutes, can you meet me after?" She said with a hint of urgency on her breath.

"Thirty minutes, oh no River that's much too long," he whined.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you'll just have to wait," she sighed. It really was too long, she thought, already aroused by what most certainly awaited her.

"Oh, the things I will do to you for making me wait," he growled in the most primal and sexy way, making her knees go weak. She reached over to support herself on her desk.

"I can't help that I have a class," she playfully snapped.

"Does it matter?" He replied cheekily. Oh she could practically hear his smirk. Damn him.

"I'll see you in thirty minutes in my office," she said, quietly adding 'April 12, 2013 3pm' under her breath so he could hopefully get the time right.

She hung up the phone, and for the first time that day her entire class was focused on her.

"Who was that?" a student asked from the back row.

"My husband," River answered. She marveled at how intrigued the students could get into their teachers personal lives, not that she was going to share any more with them.

Students blurted out questions and whispered amongst themselves about what she might have been talking about to her husband. Most of them didn't even know she was married. She stopped the whispers by making up a semi-convincing lie in which he had lost their house key, while she desperately tried to draw their attention back to the lesson. Unfortunately, she was having trouble focusing herself. Her mind wondered to what the Doctor had planned for 'the things he would do to her for making him wait', and how she could get back at him for putting her in such a state in front of her pupils.

* * *

A/N: Part two to come very soon! It'll be a bit longer as well. Please review.


	2. Part 2

River tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the clock to strike three. It was ten minutes to, and it seemed like hours were passing instead of seconds. She looked down at her notes laying half hazard on the podium, and decided that her students could get this information from their textbooks. It might not be the best way for them to learn it, but at least she could make them leave. "Alright, that's all for today. Make sure to read the entire chapter, and study for your midterms," River said a bit too sharply.

As quickly as she could she gathered her curriculum, and stuffed it into her bag. Not waiting for her students to finish packing their stuff, she didn't even bother to lock the door before rushing out. 'I'll come back to it later,' she thought as she sped down the hallway. She was going to try and beat him to her office, and she was going to have it her way. She always had it her way, after all.

Rounding the corner of a particularly old building on campus, River was only a few doors away from her office when she heard a familiar whooshing sound. "Those damn brakes!" She muttered under her breath, sliding into her office and shutting the door just as the TARDIS materialized outside. Her office was full of wonderful old stuff. Artifacts littered the small room, and every artifact had a place on a shelf. Sighing a breath of relief she did a quick check over of herself in the mirror. She fluffed her hair up a little, and was applying some of her patented red lipstick when there was a knock on the door.

"River, I know you're in there," the Doctor sang. "Let me in please," he demanded sweetly, a cute puppy dog look on his face even though she couldn't see it.

"In a minute!" replied River in the flirtiest tone of voice she could muster. She set down the lipstick, and with a final fluff of her hair she opened the door.

The Doctor was leaning on the door trying to hear what was going on inside, and he almost fell on to her as she opened it. Stifling a laugh, River pulled him up to her and hugged him tightly. "Hello sweetie," she whispered into his neck. He breathed into her, smelling everything he loved in one beautiful package; his River. A small infinity passed them by, and finally they released themselves from the embrace. "Now, Doctor, what sort of time do you call this?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What do you mean 'what time'? I'm five minutes early" he said proudly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review.

Not in the mood to argue she leaned forward to kiss him; it was just a light pressure on his lips which she let linger there until he got the hint. The Doctor seemed to remember all at once why he was standing there with her, and pulled her close to him to deepen the kiss. The kiss was slow but steady, and he could feel his trousers getting tighter. She pushed her hips to his, making small circles with her pelvis. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her even closer, dragging her lip between his teeth as he did so. Soon his lips broke away from hers and traveled down her neck. Hands were roaming everywhere, as the room filled with their moans.

Suddenly, he took his mouth away from her, and with a cheesy grin e backed her up to the desk. "Hey," she said, trying to pull away. He had her pinned between him and the desk. "There are student papers on here!" She bemoaned.

"They'll be fine on the floor," he said pushing them away while simultaneously pulling her up on to the desk. His hands slipped up and down her thighs as he leaned over her to kiss her neck again. "Too much clothing," complained the Doctor.

"Mmm," she hummed in agreement, pulling his jacket over his shoulders as he skillfully unbuttoned and slid her leather pants down her legs. She kicked off her heels so he could pull them off completely, revealing her lacy knickers. She sat up and started to unbutton his shirt as he went back to kissing her neck. After she had unbuttoned his shirt she pulled her own over her head, revealing a blue lacy bra making a matching set.

He stopped and took a moment to admire her beauty before beginning to kiss from her neck all the way down to her collarbone and further. "You," kiss, "are," kiss, "beautiful," he sighed into her skin. Her hands were all over his body now; it was extremely arousing. If he was going to pull off what he came here to do, he was going to have to start soon.

He reached down and pulled her hands to the top of her head, and in an instant had her handcuffed to the edge of the desk. She looked up at him in shock for a second, not believing that he had managed it.

"No!" She whined.

The doctor smirked; looking at his beautiful wife now sprawled across her own desk. "Didn't I tell you I'd get you back?" Memories flooded in of all the times she had done this exact thing to him.

She pulled against the cuffs trying to find a weak spot, "so that's what this was all about?" she glared, but in a very River, very flirty way.

"It was a part of it," his eyes gleamed as they stared intently at her captured lip. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be on the other side of the cuffs," declared the Doctor. She whimpered, squirming on the desk deliciously. There was lust in her eyes. Lust and admiration, but also a little fear. Moving towards her he kneeled at the edge of the desk and ran his teeth across her hip bone. Her hips bucked in response simultaneously with her moans. He kissed his way to the edge of her knickers, taking them between his teeth. As slowly as he could he pulled them down her legs as she squirmed on the table.

"Please," she said urgently.

"Please what?" He asked planting a wet kiss on the inside of her thigh.

"Touch me; you know where. Please," she said getting a little annoyed at the lack of stimulation.

"I don't know what you want," he teased, removing his lips from her thigh. River groaned. She tried to sit up, but was pulled back down onto her back by the cuffs.

"Won't you just fuck me already?" she grumbled, desperately rubbing her thighs together to relive the tension she felt in her stomach. River knew The Doctor didn't like bad language, but at this point she didn't really care.

"Oh, River you naughty girl," he teased. "Not just yet, I think." Just then he took his index finger and ran it across her folds before sliding his finger into his mouth and tasting her. "Hmm," he pretended to ponder. "I think someone really wants something," he said looking at her. He dipped his finger down again, and just barely danced across her clit. "I just can't put my finger on it," he said, pulling away again.

"Oh, touch me again, touch my clit please," River moaned through gritted teeth. She did not like begging, but somehow the doctor was drawing it out of her. Lucky for her that was all he needed, for the moment. Without a second thought, the Doctor moved closer to River, once more flicking his tongue across her clit and earning a buck of her hips in response. "Oh, Doctor," she cried as he licked up and down her wet folds. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders, and continued with more intensity than before. She rocked back and forth on his face, moaning in pleasure. Unfortunately for River just as he could feel her getting close The Doctor slowed down to an agonizing pace, keeping her from release.

"Do you want to cum, sweetie?" He asked in his best River voice. She had made him beg a hundred times and now it was her to turn to beg for him.

"Yes," River gasped, her brain still foggy.

"Tell me exactly what you want River," he said. "You know what you have to do."

River was not giving up that quickly however. She pulled up her head as high as she could without twisting her arm, and looked into his eyes. "You'll have to try harder than that, my love," she said before collapsing back on to the desk.

The Doctor smiled wickedly, and stood up, moving to where she could see him easily. "You will beg tonight," he grinned, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down with his pants. River stared as his massive erection was released from its confines. "It's only a matter of when." The Doctor stroked himself, and rubbed his pre-cum across the head. He moved back to be between River's legs, leading her to believe he was going to enter her. She lifted her hips trying to get closer to him, begging with her eyes. He quirked an eyebrow, as if asking her if she was going to beg. She shook her head no. The Doctor took his shaft and ran it across her folds, drenching it with her wetness. He could not tell if River was moaning or whimpering as he rubbed himself all over her clit and swollen folds.

"Oh you're such a tease!" She complained through her moans.

"Only for you, River Song."

To the Doctor's surprise only in a matter of moments River cried out, "Doctor! I can't wait any longer. I need you. I want you. Please take me. Make me feel good. I need to feel you inside me. Is this what you want to here? How much I want you? I do! I do want you! Please!" And without hesitation he pushed deep inside her, enjoying her warm tight hole. He responded to her pleas to go faster, and soon they were both hot and sweaty, moments away from release. With one more thrust, River was pushed over the edge. She screamed as her orgasm rocked her body which sent The Doctor over the edge, sending his seed deep inside of her. They came down from their high together, and he reached behind her to release her from her bondage. They both sat naked on the desk, breathing hard.

"Well that was..." she said, breathless.

"Wonderful." he finished for her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"A onetime thing," she smirked. "You're never going to get me in cuffs again," she said before collapsing back down on to the desk.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it?" He asked laying down next to her.

"Oh course I did, my love. I've always loved surprises, and I definitely did not expect that."

"Did you hear yourself beg? It was brilliant. I think we'll have to do that again."

"Oh, you liked that did you?" She laughed sitting up and poking him in the stomach.

"Loved it," said The Doctor, "and I love you."


End file.
